The primary purpose of the proposed investigation is to compare both the short and long-term efficacy of two distinct cognitive behavior modification techniques, Paradoxical Intention and Self-Statement Training, with Flooding (prolonged in vivo exposure) in the treatment of agoraphobia. This major anxiety disorder has been estimated to afflict approximately one and a half million Americans. Effective and efficient interventions with which to treat this severe and debilitating condition are greatly needed. Although flooding is regarded by many as the treatment of choice for agoraphobia, 25% of the patients receiving this treatment are non-responders and 22% drop out. Thus, flooding albeit effective for many patients, cannot be regarded as a panacea for anxiety-based disorders. Moreover, flooding is costly, time-consuming, and has not been readily employed by "office bound" clinicians. Conversely, cognitive mediational strategies may represent more efficient and effective treatment alternative for agoraphobia. A second objective of the study is to investigate the differential response patterns of the contrasting interventions across the tripartite channels of cognitive, behavioral, and physiologic functioning. A third objective is to monitor criteria such as drop-out, attrition, relapse rates and need for booster sessions as an integral component of treatment evaluation. Seventy-two agoraphobic patients will be randomly assigned to one o the three treatment groups. Treatment will consist of twelve, two hour weekly sessions in groups of 4. Subjects will complete a comprehensive behavioral, cognitive and physiologic assessment at pre-treatment, 6 weeks, post-treatment and 3, 6 and 12 month follow-up phases. The study will ascertain comparative effects of the treatments and assess the tripartite system on both a short and long-term basis.